Degrassi Black Hole
The Degrassi Black Hole is the term for when characters from Degrassi have disappeared for no reason. This happens when the writers want to get rid of a certain character. They will either: A) Explain the character is going away and not coming back ever, such as Darcy and Mia. B) The characters will just disappear and nobody mentions them ever again or where they went. The Degrassi Black Hole is filled with characters who got B. It is very rare for a character from the Black Hole to reappear on the series again, although it is not impossible. Characters Who Have Entered the Hole Main Characters. *Bruce The Moose (Season 7-9) - His only purpose was Johnny's friend. He had no plots in any season he was in and his last name was never revealed. Since he did not appear in graduation, he was sent into the blackhole. *Derek Haig (Season 5-8) - He was just a friend for Danny. After Season 8 he just disappeared *Spike (Season 1-9, DJH Season 1-3, DH Season 1-2) - Has never really disappeared. She just lives with Archie at her house with their son, Jack. *Leia Chang (Season 8-10) - Faded away throughout Season 10, although never playing much of a role in the series. *Caitlin Ryan (Season 1-7, DJH Season 1-3, DH Season 1-2) Hasn't been seen since Jessie's Girl, but has been mentioned in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. Recurring Characters *Kendra Mason (seasons 2-3) - Spinner's adoptive sister and Toby's temporary love interest. It was said that she supposedly cheated on Toby during summer camp. She is often symbolic of the Degrassi Black Hole, since she was the first victim. *Chris Sharpe (seasons 3-4) - Emma's love interest, but after they broke up, he was only seen making fun of her for contracting gonorrhea. After that, he disappeared. *Griffin Pierce-Taylor (season 7) - Had the possibility to have a storyline dealing with his HIV, but to the writers, he was only meant to be Paige, Marco, and Ellie's roommate, and also Paige's love interest. *Mark Fitzgerald (seasons 9-10) - A former bully that got expelled from bringing a knife to school. Hasn't been seen on camera since Jesus, Etc. (2). *Jesse Stefanovic (Seasons 6-7) - Wasn't seen on camera after Ellie broke up with him. *Luke (season 10) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since his first appearance in Umbrella (1). *Laura Kwan (season 1-9) - Former English teacher. *Lucas Valieri (season 7-8) - Brother of Jane and father of Isabella. He was never seen or mentioned after Jane Says (2). *Sadie Rowland (season 10-11) - Faded away after her and Dave broke up. Last seen auditioning for Love Roulette. *Heather Sinclair (Mentions)- After HollyJ graduated she was never mentioned again. She has been mentioned through the start of Degrassi;TNG. She has been replaced by Heather Poulette Minor Characters *Oskar (Season 1) - Appeared for only 1 season before disappearing, he was on the Spirit Squad and Basketball Team. *Nadia Yamir (Season 2-3) - A friend of Kendra that disappeared with her. *Sully (Season 2-3) - A member of the soccer team and a short love interest for Manny. *Towerz (Season 3) - A member of the Candy Bandits. *Chester Hosada-Bloom (Season 4) - Made a few short, insignificant appearances. He has been Manny, Darcy, and Chantay's object of affection, until he called Emma a hoe and gave her a wet top. *Amy (Season 3-4) - Sean's former girlfriend and Alex's ex-best friend. *Tim (Season 5) - Served as a temporary boyfriend for Marco. *Eric (Season 6-7) - Another temporary boyfriend for Marco. *Reese (Season 8) - K.C.'s rival in basketball. Last seen at The Ravine with his girlfriend, about to have sex. *Trish (Season 9) - former Captain of the Power Squad. It is unknown what happened to her. *Ethan (Season 9) - A forgotten member of the basketball team. *Victoria (Season 9) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned after Peter broke up with her in Start Me Up. *Luke (Season 10) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since his first appearance in Umbrella (1). *Jess Martello (Season 11) - Played a minor role throughout mid season 10, and faded away after a date with Drew in Should've Said No (2). *Lily (Season 1) - A camera worker for the Degrassi morning announcements who hasn't been seen of or mentioned since Basketball Diaries. *Kim (Season 5 and 7) - She was last seen taking away Darcy's purity ring because she heard that Darcy had sex (but was actually raped). *Linus (Season 5) - He was last seen in a fight with Marco after he called Marco a fag. *Randall Edwards (Season 10) - Hasn't been seen since his divorce from his ex-wife, Helen. *Jack Simpson (Season 3-9) Since Emma is not on the show anymore, he's not really mentioned or seen on camera as often as he was. *Diane (Season 5) - It is unknown what happened to her. She just disappeared after giving Archie advice. She might have moved in with Joey and Angela. *Sydney (season 3-4) Hasn't been seen since Time Stands Still 'when she stopped her ex-boyfriend from selling his house. *Sam (season 9) hasn't been seen since 'Beat It (2). *Nora (season 6) She hooked up with Toby in Rock This Town then was never heard from again. *Nic (season 6) It is unknown what exactly happened to him after he bullied Degrassi students, but it is assumed that he transferred schools as he did not come to Degrassi after Lakehurst burnt down. Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Minor Character Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Recurring Characters